


All You Think of Lately is Getting Underneath Me

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for Lon’qu to believe that you--despite all the figs you had flung at him--would be more than pleased with the current position you both were in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Think of Lately is Getting Underneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps some figs will be tossed later tonight~!

Lon'qu knew something was amiss when you showed up at his tent.

Aside from your bold action--he really hoped that you meant it when you said that no one at camp was around to see you sneaking around--he was particularly stuck on your proposition to have a training session with him, focusing on how you seemed so shy while doing so. With how important your role was as a tactician, acting meek around your fellow comrades was quite odd. However, your lack of figs was gave him hope that you were finally going to take this seriously.

Though, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and ask, his voice as low and smooth as it always was, "Isn't today that..." The corner of his lip twitched as he gritted out, "That...Ylissean love holiday? Should you be celebrating that with someone?"

"It is," you confirmed with a nod, just before your features became sheepish. "And I don't really...have anyone to spend it with. But I didn't want this to be a lazy day, so I thought to be productive with you!"

There was something strange with your words, certainly, but Lon'qu didn't bother much to divulge further. He preferred your way of celebrating this holiday anyway--and even found something appealing about the two of you spending the afternoon together like this.

While Lon'qu always strove for each training session to be productive and meaningful, this was the first time that it felt...fun. In fact, any moment with you seemed a bit more joyful--not just the chance to display his swordsmanship, but to simply be in your presence. He felt this way too during battle, when the both of you fought along side to side. Though, once the conflict was over and he realized that you both were close, he was quick to take a few steps away towards blessed solitude--however, loneliness didn't seem as appealing when you were considered.

For once, you were actually trying to wield a sword while you squared off with him. It was an actual sparring session instead of you practicing your aim with figs, or trying to find all his ticklish spots with your fingers. While he knew your specialty remained with tomes and spells, he saw that you had some potential with a sword. The thought of you coming to ask him for training didn't seem so bothersome, oddly enough.

Though, it was inevitable that your session together wouldn't run smoothly--literally speaking.

He did not know where this action had come from, but with a rush of confidence in your combat skills, you attempted to do a leg sweep against him, which was even more baffling since you were in your robes. While he managed to avoid it, he saw that you were about to fall. Despite his preference for distance, he instinctively reached out to grab you before you toppled. Your hand reached for his, but it was too late.

You fell and took him down as well.

The impact did not shock him as much as it was to lay above you, your bodies pressed close with your faces just millimeters apart--the fact that he found this _pleasant_ confused him more than Gaius discovering that there were sweets purposefully made without sugar.

His eyes looked into yours, taking in your expression. You looked pleased, gleeful even--almost as though-

Despite his ears becoming red and hot, Lon'qu's eyes narrowed as he grunted out, "Did you...plan this?"

"The leg sweep or you falling on top of me? Because the leg sweep, yeah, but the falling..." You became flustered as you confessed, "Well...I've dreamt about it and even...hoped for it to happen, somehow."

There was much conflict that brewed within Lon'qu and it was all because of your presence, and simultaneously, was eased because of you. Thinking about it only made him irate because he could not even put what he was feeling into thought. Really, logic couldn't be considered when his emotions--regardless of how much he shielded them away--were in such disarray.

To your surprise, you let out a squeak when Lon'qu's hands pressed down onto either side of your head, trapping you in the process. While he still looked adorably embarrassed, his tone still carried some confidence, even as he proceeded to close the gap between your lips and his,

"Then you...should've just told me instead of waiting around."


End file.
